The present invention relates to an adapter for a hand-held power tool, according to the preamble of claim 1.
To increase the number of possible applications of a hand-held power tool, e.g. as a screwdriver or a drill/driver, it is known from the related art to attach an adapter to the hand-held power tool. The adapter may be, e.g. an angled adapter, the output shaft of which is situated at an angle to the drive shaft of the hand-held power tool. Eccentric adapters that include an output shaft which extends parallel to the drive shaft of the hand-held power tool and is offset relative thereto are also known. The output shaft of the adapter drives an insertion tool, e.g. a screwdriver bit or a drill bit, which is accommodated in a tool fitting of the adapter.
Various types of fastenings are known for detachably installing an adapter on a housing of a hand-held power tool. Conventional adapters are fixedly clamped to a collar of the housing of the hand-held power tool. An additional tool is required for this.
An alternative type of fastening for an adapter is known from DE 101 09 956 A1. The front attachment described therein may be clamped to the housing of a hand-held power tool in the axial direction using a bayonet connection device that is concentric to the drive shaft.